Une danse
by Julie et Marine
Summary: Quand la musique résoud vos problèmes...


**Disclaimer:** « La série Bones ne nous appartient pas. Nous ne faisons qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais nous promettons de les rendre plus tard. Nous ne touchons aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement"

**Une danse**

Le docteur Temperance Bennan était assise à son bureau en pleine réflexion.

Son nouveau livre venait de sortir, elle devait être présente lors d'une soirée en son honneur mais se posait un problème, elle devait être accompagnée. Seulement, en ce moment elle n'avait aucun compagnon ni même de prétendant. Angela fit alors son apparition dans le bureau.

A : Tu as un problème Tempe chérie ?

T : oui je dois aller à une soirée pour présenter mon nouveau livre

A : et qu'est ce qui cloche ?

T : je dois être accompagnée

A : je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème !

T : je ne fréquente personne en ce moment, je ne vois vraiment pas à qui demander !

A (désignant le labo) : moi je vois un charmant jeune homme là-bas qui serait ravi de t'accompagner !

T : tu ne veux quand même pas que je demande à Zack !

A : Tempe tu es désespérante !! Je ne parle pas de Zack !

T (comprenant) : non… je ne peux pas

A (souriant) : mais si et je suis sure qu'il va accepter. Je veux que tu me racontes tout dès votre retour !

Angela sortit du bureau de son amie la laissant réfléchir.

Il ne lui restait que cette solution. D'ailleurs, cette alternative lui plaisait plutôt bien, elle souriait lorsque son partenaire entra dans son bureau.

B : Bones ? La Terre à Bones ? Vous êtes là ?

T : pardon… vous disiez ?

B (souriant) : où étiez-vous ?

T (perdue) : ici, je n'ai pas bougé !

B : ça j'avais remarqué ! A quoi pensiez-vous ?

T : en fait, j'ai un service à vous demander. Je sais que je m'y prends un peu tard mais…

B : allez-y Bones, demandez !!

T : je dois me rendre à une soirée concernant mon nouveau livre et je dois être accompagnée, alors vous voulez bien venir avec moi ?

B (souriant) : bien sûr ! Quand doit-on y aller ?

T (grimaçant) : ce soir.

B : oula !! Faut que je consulte mon agenda

T : si vous ne pouvez pas….

B (la coupant en souriant) : je plaisante, je serais très honoré d'être votre cavalier, je passe vous prendre à 19h à toute à l'heure.

T : eh Seeley !!

Booth se retourna surpris qu'elle utilise son prénom.

T (souriant) : merci

B (souriant) : de rien

Il partit se préparer et à 19h tapante il sonna à la porte de sa partenaire et amie.

T : entrez c'est ouvert

Il était en train de refermer la porte lorsqu'elle apparue.

B : waouh, Bones vous êtes…très élégante

T (souriant) : vous êtes pas mal non plus

B (souriant et lui tendant son bras) : merci. On y va ?

T : allons-y

Ils se rendirent à la soirée qui se déroulait plutôt bien sauf que Brennan se faisait draguer par l'un de ses fans ce qui rendait Booth un tantinet jaloux.

Alors qu'elle était en pleine conversation avec ledit jeune homme, elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Elle regarda le propriétaire de cette main pour le moins aventurière et constata en souriant que c'était celle de son cavalier. Contre toute attente au lieu de la retirer comme Booth s'y attendait, elle entrelaça leurs doigts toute en regardant son jeune interlocuteur. Celui-ci ne prêta toujours aucune attention à Booth. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à jouer les plantes vertes, il interrompit la conversation.

B : désolé de vous interrompre Monsieur…

C : Callahan

B (souriant) : c'est ça, Monsieur Callahan. Mais j'aimerais inviter ma cavalière à danser si cela ne vous dérange pas.

C (déçu) : non, allez-y

B (souriant) : trop aimable

Bones n'avait toujours rien dit et regardait, surprise, la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Puis, elle sentit qu'on l'attirait vers la piste de danse. Elle suivit son cavalier en souriant. Celui-ci glissa ses mains autour de sa taille, tandis qu'elle mettait ses mains autour de son cou.

T : vous êtes jaloux ?

B : NON !! C'est juste que… je m'ennuyais et je pensais que vous en aviez assez de l'entendre donc je suis venu à votre secours.

T (souriant) : bien sûr tel un chevalier servant ! C'est pour cela qui vous avez pris ma main et…

B (souriant) : je vous signale que vous n'avez pas protesté au contraire !

T (souriant) : mais je n'ai jamais dit que ça me déplaisait !

B (souriant) : heureux de l'entendre.

Elle glissa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son ami et murmurant doucement à son oreille.

T : que sommes-nous en train de faire ?

B (souriant) : généralement on appelle ça danser, Bones.

T : je sais mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire

B : je sais. Venez.

Il l'entraîna dehors sans lui lâcher la main. Ils se baladèrent un moment sous le clair de lune et s'assirent sur un banc au bord d'un lac.

T (relevant la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Seeley) : alors ?

B (souriant) : alors quoi ?

T : où allons nous comme ça ?

B : je sais pas. On approfondit notre relation

T : est-ce que c'est bien ?

Booth retira une main de la taille de sa partenaire pour la faire glisser sur la peau douce et soyeuse de sa joue puis dans ses boucles brunes.

B : ça n'a jamais été mal de se lier avec quelqu'un

T : mais on travail ensemble, on est ami… et vous êtes du FBI. Les relations entre collègues sont interdites.

B : le fait de travailler ensemble n'est pas un problème, il suffit de ne pas mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle. On restera toujours ami quoiqu'il arrive et pour ce qui est du FBI tu n'es pas un agent donc on peut faire ce que bon nous semble.

T : alors il n'y a rien qui nous empêche de…

B (souriant) : non rien.

T : je ne suis pas très douée pour ces choses là.

B : personne ne l'est. Il faut seulement accepter de perdre le contrôle.

T : je veux bien essayer mais il faut que tu me promettes de ne jamais me laisser. Ils l'ont tous fait mes parents, mon frère…

B : jamais Tempérance. Je serais toujours là.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, ils se mirent à danser sur une musique imaginaire, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Une demi heure plus tard, ils retournèrent à la soirée.

Alors c'était là, parmi tous ces gens, au milieu de la piste de danse que Tempérance Brennan et Seeley Booth s'étaient enfin trouvés. Un tendre baiser avait conclu leurs confidences. Ils savaient que tout ne serait pas rose et que leur univers était pour le moins dangereux mais ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre, l'amour les guiderait ils en étaient certains.

**Fin.**


End file.
